cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Nation Federation
History of The Dark Nation Federation November Foundation The Dark Nation Federation (DNF) was announced to the public on November 11, 2007 as a new alliance on the Black Team. The DNF was founded on the principles of fun, gaming and chilling. It was the idea of TimLee, Sauronis and ScoobyDooby-Doo. Leadership The DNF was founded by three capable people, TimLee, Sauronis and ScoobyDooby-Doo. However, Sauronis and ScoobyDooby-Doo could not come over until they fulfilled their duties in the alliances they currently served in. This led to TimLee taking a big risk and finding an outsider whom he had no prior relations with.....his name was Daver. TimLee and Daver had multiple chats on AIM about how to setup the alliance. TimLee and Daver believed it should be a dictatorship and Sauronis a democracy and so the DNF ended up having elected and unelected positions. After many talks it was established that Daver and Sauronis would both be second in command to TimLee. Daver came in as an unelected Chancellor, Sauronis came in as an elected Prime Minister (he was appointed as the membership numbers were too low to justify elections) and ScoobyDooby-Doo came in as Director of Foreign Affairs. Supreme Chancellor TimLee and Chancellor Daver worked hard on a forum and Supreme Chancellor TimLee even brought in an IPB Mod (shameful) who went above and beyond what he should have. The DNF proposed that he join CyberNations, learn the game from the DNF and work as a senator. Shameful agreed but proved inactive initially due to computer problems. The DNF Forums got setup and recruitment commenced slowly but surely. Within a week the DNF had about 8 members. The DNF remained stagnant for a week focusing internally and by that time, November was wrapping up. With a few more days of recruitment, November came to the end with about 12 members and a little over 150,000 Total Nation Strength. December Leadership With still plenty of positions vacant the DNF decided it needed to gain more experienced people. Supreme Chancellor TimLee, former Supreme Chancellor of COLD, decided to talk to an old friend from his days as a White Team Senator, The Immortal Panic. They talked for a while but The Immortal Panic was in the Random Insanity Alliance (RIA) at the time. However, The Immortal Panic decided to join the DNF despite an established RIA Membership and head the DNF's Defense Department. With that every position seat was filled except Director of Recruitment and Director of Trade & Finance. Serenity By Force With the DNF looking to grow and expand it begin talking with its allies. The Serenity By Force Alliance (SBF) was an alliance a few members smaller than the DNF but both alliances had been allies from the start. They agreed to merge with the DNF on the condition of getting a leadership position and the DNF agreed to give them a senatorial seat. The merger put the DNF at a grand total of 325,000 Total Nation Strength and 34 members. January Rise Of The Academy As 2007 gave way to 2008, a new age dawned. The age of the Dark Academy (DA). The DA is a school proposed by Chief Director Hide that all recruits have to study at in order to gain full membership in the DNF. It's 1st leader is Director of Education Brilliance who quickly organized Masters and began lessons. Hide's Revolt By the 2nd week of January, 2008, Chief Director Hide had grown tired of the rule of Supreme Chancellor TimLee and Chancellor Daver and formed his own splinter alliance, recruiting from the DNF Membership. Chief Director Hide was immediately striped of his rank and demoted to member status, the true reasons hidden to the general membership. The following day former Chief Director Hide made his plans known and resigned from the DNF with his honor and reputation still intact. This did not last however. Former Chief Director Hide continued to recruit from the DNF Membership, reneged on his debts and was a diplomatic fool. While former Chief Director Hide gave up his forums to DNF oversight, the DNF membership voted to go to war with former Chief Director Hide and systematically started targeting military targets within former Chief Director Hide's nation. Former Charter of the Dark Nation Federation Mission Statement: The Dark Nation Federation dedicates itself to creating an atmosphere conducive to growth, innovation and fun. It aims to elevate its nations to new heights never before realized by their rulers. Article 1: Membership A Member Nation is one whose ruler has applied, been accepted, and went through training and has been given the approval to have the Alliance Affiliation of Dark Nation Federation. I. Applying To apply for membership one must not be in wars or sanctioned, unless the applicant contacts the Director of Recruitment. They must provide their nation name, ruler, Nation Strength, and their alliance history as well as what positions they have held upon applying. The information is processed by the Director of Recruitment and upon acceptance the applicant nation may change their alliance affiliation to “Dark Nation Federation Trainee” Applicants will then be given the right to view public areas of the forum. II. Training Trainees must register with the Director of Education to participate in the Dark Academy. The courses involve training in Cybernation’s History, War, Economics, Foreign Policy, Etiquette as well as Dark Nation Federation ideology, internal and foreign. A final exam will be administered following the conclusion of all courses. Trainees receiving 75% or higher will become full members. Afterwards, it is highly recommended they apply for a government position. Trainees may opt out training in one, or more, of these areas with the Director of Education’s or higher official’s approval. Trainees have access to certain member’s only areas that are not critical to alliance security. III. Rights of Member'''s i. Right to Free Speech All members have the right to say their thoughts and opinions on any topic inside of a Members Only Area. The public DNF IRC channel does not count as a Member Only Area. The only other exception is when a member’s posts are in violation of the Terms of Service (TOS) of the forums. This applies to images as well. Outside of Members Only Areas, any thread or post may be deleted without warning by an administrator or moderator at their discretion. ii. Right to Vote All members have the right to vote on the appropriate date for any elected position as outlined by Article III. No government official may under any circumstances deny any member the right to vote. iii. Right to a Fair Trial Members who have been accused for crimes are entitled to Habeas Corpus. They will be informed of the charges against them and given a fair trial as outlined by the Judiciary Act. iv. Right to Common Defense Members have the right to defend their nations against attack, and request military or financial aid in that defense. The government must offer protection to any nation under attack unless the alliance as a whole is put at risk. Risk is to be determined by the Supreme Chancellor and Minister of Defense. However, the reason for this denial of aid must be made known to the member being attacked. v. Right to Leave Safely Members have the right to leave Dark Nation Federation without repercussion militarily or financially. The exceptions being when the nation has an outstanding financial debt to an alliance member or the member has been exiled for high crimes against the alliance and is under court-ordered return to Zero Infrastructure (ZI). '''Article 2: Un-Elected Officials I. Supreme Chancellor The Supreme Chancellor (SC) is the top official of the DNF; he is unimpeachable and may enact any legislation at any time with no one’s approval. The Supreme Chancellor cannot, under any circumstance, violate the charter or in any way edit it without consensus of 75% of all government officials. The Supreme Chancellor’s duty is to uphold the charter, lead the alliance, and shape general policy. The Supreme Chancellor is encouraged to follow general consensus but is in no way bound by popular opinion. If the Supreme Chancellor steps down, they must choose a successor. This is the only way the Supreme Chancellor may leave office and only under their own volition. The Supreme Chancellor is the political and social leader of the alliance. The Supreme Chancellor can declare Marshall Law for a set period of time, after which a director vote with a 50% majority will be needed to extend it, this right is not available to the other two executives. During this period the Chancellor and Chief Director become DNF Officers, and as such lose executive power. Another right reserved for the Supreme Chancellor is the ability to ratify treaties, no treaties or binding diplomatic agreements may be passed without Supreme Chancellor. II. Chancellor The Chancellor is the second-in-command, along with the Prime Minister, of the Dark Nation Federation. The Chancellor works with, and on the behalf of, the Supreme Chancellor in areas of Defense and Foreign Affairs. They have all the rights of the Supreme Chancellor; however the Supreme Chancellor may overrule any act of the Chancellor, and should seek approval from the Supreme Chancellor before enacting programs or legislation and may be penalized for not doing so. The Chancellor may only be removed from office by resignation or by order of the Supreme Chancellor. III. Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign Affairs’ duty is the supervision and implementation of foreign policy decided upon by the Executive Triumvirate, specifically the Supreme Chancellor and Chancellor. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is in charge of ambassadors, the foreign affairs area of the forum, and speaking for the alliance on matters of foreign policy. The Minister of Foreign Affairs may assign positions to their ministry as they see fit and may delegate responsibilities. IV. Minister of Defense The Minister of Defense’s duty is the supervision and implementation of alliance defense policy as set forth by the Executive Triumvirate, specifically the Supreme Chancellor and Chancellor. The Minister of Defense is in charge of the organization of the military and in times of war effectively leading nations to war in the alliance, insuring they are trained, prepared and efficient. The Minister of Defense may assign positions to their ministry as they see fit and may also delegate their responsibilities. V. Dark Nation Federation Officer An Officer of the Dark Nation Federation is an appointed position with no official executive power. An Officer’s primary purpose is to help shape and guide policy by advising the Supreme Chancellor and other government officials. In the Dark Nation Federation hierarchy, the Dark Nation Federation Officer falls directly under the Supreme Chancellor and is privy to all government information. The Dark Nation Federation Officer cannot start any new government programs or modify existing ones; they may simply advise and help where needed. A Dark Nation Federation Officer should embody the spirit and ideals of the Dark Nation Federation. Article 3: Elected Officials I. Organization This area of government consists of two types of positions, Chief Director and respective Directors. Directors run departments with the same rights as the Ministers of Defense and Foreign Affairs, but fall under the jurisdiction of the Chief Director. To run for a Director position a member in good standing must have had 1 month of experience in that department or have Supreme Chancellor approval. II. Chief Director The Chief Director is the second-in-command, along with the Chancellor, of the Dark Nation Federation. The Chief Director works with, and on the behalf of, the SC in areas of Education, Trade, Finance, Communication, Intelligence, Internal Affairs, Recruitment and any other area in which an elected officials runs. They have all the rights of the SC; however the SC can overrule any act of the Chief Director and the Chief Director should seek SC approval before enacting any legislation or programs and may be penalized for not doing so. This position is elected every two months and must have served in at least one director position before running for Chief Director, may be waived by the Supreme Chancellor. III. Director of Trade & Finance The Director of Trade is responsible for the propagation and establishment of mutually beneficial trades across the alliance. Their job is to help member’s find trades that will insure maximum growth as well as educate members on proper trade etiquette and combinations. They may delegate power inside of their department as they so choose. The Director of Finance is also responsible for the economic growth of the alliance; their duty is to create programs that help nations of all sizes grow. Using various strategies and programs the Director must work to increase the over all Nation Strength and average Nation Strength of the alliance. They may create positions as they so choose within their department. Though normally one position, the SC may split this position in two. IV. Director of Education The Director of Education’s duty is to ensure Article 1, section II is upheld, that applicants become educated in all those areas outlined in section II, and to organize this in an efficient manner. They run the Dark Academy and make sure all lessons are accurate and easy to learn and write the entrance exam for applicants. V. Director of Recruitment The Director of Recruitment has the job of bringing in new applicants into the alliance by implementing programs and procedures that allow of the maximum amount of new, quality, applicants to join. The Director may create new positions inside their department and must keep a running tally of the number of members recruited. VI. Director of Intelligence The Director of Intelligence’s duty is to gather internal and external information for the DNF. Among their duties include gathering information for the Ministry of Defense and Foreign Affairs, gathering information for the Supreme Chancellor, tracking down nations who have the Dark Nation Federation Alliance Affiliation yet are not registered on the forums and getting them to register or change Alliance Affiliation. They Director of Intelligence also has the ability to create badges and other awards on the direction of other Departments or Ministries. VII. Director of Communication The Director of Communication has the job of spreading information through the alliance. Their job is to proof read alliance documents and insure accuracy. They must be ready at a moments notice to alert the alliance of important events via the in-game mass messaging feature. The Director of Communication has the responsibility of running an alliance newspaper with both information and humor. The Director of Communications has the right to delegate responsibilities to other people in their department as well as create new positions. Drafted by Sauronis of Opulencia Edited by Tashan Valiant of Fascia See also